


LOL X my heart <3

by Appleblossomsoul



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anime References, Depression, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, French Characters, Growing as a Person Story, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretending to be somebody your not, References to Depression, new to writing online stories, video game references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleblossomsoul/pseuds/Appleblossomsoul
Summary: What if Bitty had a friend that he grew up with join him in going to Samwell for college? Meet M. 'Milly' Mizar Juvlac Ice dancing extraordinaire , gamer , baker, and BFF of Eric Bittle. read the events of a OMGCP AU through the perspective of Milly and couple of other people as both Bitty and Milly go on the adventure called life as they grow as people and grow in something else :) .
"Figure skaters are like flowers, to the people we are a symbol of beauty , elegance and grace, we bloom for the people so that they may be filled wonder and maybe even inspiration, it is in our performance on the ice that we gave all that we are and more to both the people we care for and the people we will come to care for, And I live to bloom for the people to be a beautiful flower on the ice how about you Eric?"-M. Mizar Juvlac





	1. Hello Again Bittle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first Check, Please! fanfic and I am new to posting stories online so sorry for any grammatical errors and what not.  
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Check, Please! and its characters, All Rights Reserved. I only own the this story and the OCs.  
> Please no Flames though helpful criticism is nice. Enjoy :3

Chapter 1- Hello again Bittle

 

Thoughts

“Speaking”

“ _Vlogging”_

“French”

I’m here!!, I’m finally here at Samwell University Go Frogs!!! , but anyways why am I here again? It’s actually because my childhood crush is here, I know it’s pitiful if you think about the fact that I fell in love with someone who can never return my feelings, someone who, no matter how hard I try, no matter how many hints I drop, they’ll never notice me. That someone is Eric. To Eric I will always just be a friend to him but here, here in Samwell away from everyone we once knew away from everything we left in the past I might have a chance. A clean slate is what I got when I followed him and I think, maybe that’s just what I need to finally get him to notice me. Oh! Speaking of clean things I should probably start cleaning my new room.

Well, now that the entire room is now finally clean and is now decorated with all of the stuff I was able to bring with me namely a quarter of all the anime and videogame decorations that I own including my Dark Souls themed Comforter, my Monomi plushie and my Transistor Sword replica that I got on eBay. Now that the room is clean and decorated I should probably update my vlog.

_“Hello internet, fans and haters alike it’s me Xmyheart and today I would like to inform you why I haven’t been making any videos last week as well as providing you with some updates as you can see behind me *points to the background* our videos are going to take place at a new location, ladies and gentlemen I am now residing at Samwell University’s Freshman Dorms and I know what you’re thinking but X what about Don Feliciano? Where’s our favorite Boxer now? and the answer is not here sorry to say fans I had to leave Don Feliciano at home and I already miss him, but now that I am here in Samwell I can finally make some new friends without any of the drama from home, anyways I hope this vlog makes up for my inactivity last week. Now I am off to make some French macaroons for tomorrow  because the student kitchens are now **OPEN** mes amies and when I meet my class I want to make a good first impression after all mon père always said first impression always matter, anyways this is Xmyheart signing out byeee.” _

With my weekly vlog finished and my room clean and decorated I have nothing left to do but go explore the campus. As I get up from the desk chair I have been seating on while recording the vlog, I begin to prepare myself to head out into the campus grounds.

After dressing up in a white short sleeved casual dress with a light red ribbon serving as a belt and a pair of red doll shoes. I head unto the outside of the dorm and meet the cold wind of Canada head on, although normally people would wear warmer clothing than what I am wearing but having grown up in Nice I have become accustomed to the cold. Seriously it would take a blizzard for me to wear winter jackets and I actually hate wearing them cause’ they make me look puffy. As I begin to wander around campus I suddenly remember that I left my purse inside my room.

After I retrieved my purse I started to think as to which part of the campus I should go first, I could go to the Founders Library but I am too tired from decorating my room to even think scouring the school’s massive collection of books to find one of my liking and that kind of ruins to purpose of me leaving my room cause’ even if I wanted to read I could have done so in my room. I could go to the school café but I already ate so I don’t really have a purpose for me to go there anyway, hmmmm maybe I should go to the River Quad, I heard that there are geese there then maybe I could go do some bird-feeding, yes that sounds nice, let’s go with that idea.

After finally making up my mind on where to go I proceed to walk towards the River Quad, and as I get nearer and nearer to my destination I notice that not a lot people go to the River Quad it’s almost like people are afraid of it, I mean I heard from others that the river is home to some pretty aggressive geese but honestly they’re just geese it’s not like the river has wild dogs living there. Jeeeez, people get scared of just about any animal if they don’t act like a bunch of sheltered pets animals are supposed to be wild you know just doing their own thing, though I guess the geese would be aggressive if the people pollute the river.

I arrived at the river and as soon as I found a bench for me to sit on, after sitting down on the bench I opened my bag and brought out some bread I have with just in case I get hungry or if I see a hungry animal or a beggar asking for food. I broke the bread into pieces and proceeded to scatter them on the ground around me. The geese as they saw the pieces of bread that I have crumbled on the ground began to waddle towards me as I continue to scattering more breadcrumbs on the ground. More and more geese gathered around me so I continued this process until I run out of bread to give to them and in the time the I have been scattering breadcrumbs without abandon the entire goose population of the river have seem to gather around me, this unexpected source of food that came from God knows where for them to easily make use of, I don’t blame them free food is hard to ignore.

One of the geese slowly waddles towards me, I put my hand in front to show them that I don’t have any more food but instead of squawking because of the lack of food, the goose instead it nuzzled up against my hand behaving quite mild it was a rather adorable sight really but in a way also quite surprising, I thought that these geese were aggressive, I expected that they wouldn’t hurt if me I wouldn’t mind them or if I gave them food (me doing the latter) but I didn’t expect them to actually like me enough for them to actually be nice to me.

I was driven out of my thoughts by sound of the geese squawking drawing my attention towards them especially the goose in front of me who under close inspection actually is actually being choked by a ‘goose noose’, “You poor thing” I quickly remove the offending thing from the goose’s neck and then threw it in the nearest garbage can.

Noticing that the color of the sky had darkened quite a lot from the time I came here, I glanced at my watch and realized that it’s almost curfew. I quickly gather my things and waved my hand at the geese as I go on my way back to the dorm.

On the way back to the dorm I can’t help but think about how Eric is right now, I haven’t seen him all day, I wonder when will I meet him again he’s a freshman like me so he’s most likely staying at the freshman dorms but even though we stay at the same dorm I haven’t seen neither his shadow nor received a call or even a text. I wanted to surprise him with the revelation that I go to Samwell now. If I ask him where in the freshman dorms his room is then I will sound suspicious and that will ruin the surprise ugh.

As I think on how to surprise Eric I bump into something

“Oops” make that a somebody

“Ouch”

That hurt, just who did I bump into? I feel like I stumbled into a brick wall.

“You okay there miss? Sorry that I bumped into you.”

“No, no it’s my fault I wasn’t looking.”

I rub my head to ease the pain and then opened my eyes to see the person I bumped into. Blonde hair and blue eyes complemented with fair skin, a handsome face with a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose.

He offers me his hand and I take it he pulls me up from the ground. I dust off dirt from my dress and looked up to the man who I bumped into and helped me up, with a shy smile on his face. I smiled back, truly happiness is infectious.

“Thank you Mr. uh um I didn’t catch your name.”

“It’s Adam, Adam Birkholtz miss.”

 Adam huh, he looks like a jock maybe he’s in the hockey team; Eric did get his scholarship because of hockey maybe he knows where he is.

 “Thank you again Mr. Birkholtz, my name is Milly Mizar Juvlac but you can call me Milly, this may seem forward but may I ask you a question?”

Manners first, to a proper lady, etiquette is everything.

“Just call me Adam, Milly, Mr. Birkholtz makes me feel old and yeah ask away.”

“Do you know anyone on the school’s hockey team? I am friends with one of their new recruits and I want to see him.”

 Here’s hoping that he knows.

“You’re looking for your friend huh, well you’re in luck I am actually on the hockey team, I’m a defense man Samwell #4, so whose your friend? Maybe I know where he is.”

Yessss I was right yay J.

“His name is Eric Bittle, do you know where he is Adam?”

“Eric Bittle?”

Adam says as he ponders in thought.

“Oh you mean Bitty yeah I know where he is, he’s over at the ‘Haus’ I’ll take you to him.”

The walk to this so called ‘Haus’ was kind of, uh what would be the proper word, um, yeah awkward, I was too nervous to talk to Adam, I mean, normally I’m not good with strangers and people I just met but Adam is in Eric’s Hockey Team for crying out loud. Whatever impression he will get from me will affect Eric. In the first place, I don’t know what they know about Eric.  What if they’re homophobic, do they or don’t they know about Eric being gay? It’s all just so scary because from this entire conversation alone I can potentially ruin Eric’s stay here in Samwell. That’s why I didn’t talk to Adam because starting a conversation is like me walking through a minefield dragging Eric along with me. And Adam’s trying to start a conversation every 3 minutes, I was too scared so I just shut him down with curt replies that might kind of come off as cold and I do feel guilty about it Adam’s a nice guy but I am nervous about Eric and Eric always comes first before other people in my life not including my family. I guess I’ll just have to make it up to him some other time maybe bake him a cake or a batch of caramel bars.

“We’re here now Milly” says Adam

We stop in front of a house that’s in the neighborhood where the sorority and fraternity houses are. We make our way to the door but before I can reach my hand to open it Adam opens it for me instead “Such a gentleman” I said to Adam as I walk through the door and enter the ‘Haus’ as I walk inside I am greeted by the sounds of men talking to each other saying “dude” and “bro” like in those stereotypical college life movies with frat boys in it, okay that’s kind of mean but it is literally happening right now so that means I am not stereotyping them okay I am not that kind of a asshole sure I put laxatives in the drinks of the guys that bullied Eric at school but I am not a stereotyping prick. Adam shuts the door behind him and makes a noise that apparently is loud enough to gain the attention of the other inhabitants of this place “Bitty!  You have a friend here looking for you” Adam yells as we walk towards what I assume to be the living room. There I see him his happy smile and his cute boyish face, there I see the one that has stolen my heart and saved me from myself, mon chevalier Eric Bittle.

His face bearing a surprised look as he sees me and I walk ever closer to him a smile on my face showing how happy I am to see my Best Friend again,

“Milly…” he says my name and nothing more I guess he really is surprised, “Bonjour à nouveau monsieur Eric Bittle, mon chevalier et meilleur ami”.

 

Mes amies – My friends

Mon père – My father

“Bonjour à nouveau monsieur Eric Bittle, mon chevalier et meilleur ami” – “Hello again Mr. Eric Bittle, my knight and best friend”


	2. Knights of Faber’s Rink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how deep is the relationship between Milly and Bitty, Learn about Milly's history with Jack, Milly meets fellow skating enthusiasts and potential friends and we find out Milly's secret.

Chapter 2 – Knights of Faber’s Rink

 

Thoughts

“Speaking”

“Vlogging”

“French”

“Milly!?” confused and surprised, Eric could mutter only but the name of his best friend, for the arrival of Milly came as a shock to him, for he did not know that Milly was here nor that Milly was going to Samwell just like him. Don’t get him wrong Eric is happy that his best friend is here but Milly never said anything about going to Samwell when they last talked.

“Surprise!!!, I wanted to surprise you Itty, since you’re going to be here for four long school years, I decided to go here for college, I didn’t want you to be lonely and actually I’d be pretty lonely without you too.” said Milly in a sweet and cheery voice with a smile on her face so bright that one might even consider it blinding.

Someone coughs aloud, drawing the attention of everyone. The cough originates from a man with hair that reaches just above his shoulders, green eyes, and what looks to be a pedostache or maybe a pornstache, but Milly thinks they’re the same thing anyways. “Bits, are you going to introduce us this lovely lady?” he smoothly asks Eric as he playfully nudges him with his elbow.

Milly blushes at the compliment, her cheeks turn light pink, while Eric, known as Bitty to his hockey team, finally gets himself together and begins introducing Milly to his new friends.

“Milly is my best friend, we’ve known each other since high-school, we spend every summer together, and both our families are friends , I even call her father mah Uncle Napoléon, yep me and Milly are as close as two peas  in a pod, but as she would say me and her as close as cake is to icing.” Says Bitty as he recollects all the times that he and Milly were together and the fun they had, nostalgia kicks in and he can’t help but just smile, ever since they became friends they did everything together, stuck to each other’s side through thick and thin, one’s happiness was the others as well, and vice versa.

Milly walks towards her best friend, her knight, her savior, her itty bitty sweet little bunny, holds his hand and gives it a soft squeeze. They smile to each other, putting their faces close to one another, noses touching and the sound of sweet innocent laughter filling the room.

Again the sound of coughing can be heard disturbing the peaceful quite, this time it came from Adam, his face red due to God knows what, Milly has no idea maybe it’s the cold but then drops the thought because the house is heated.

“Um, so are the two of you dating?” Adam shyly asks. He finally bumps into a girl that could only be real in a romance novel, with her long light blonde hair, fair skin, beautiful violet eyes and lovely smile that shines like the pale moon, she couldn’t be real, and then before he could even have a chance with this girl, he finds out that she and Bitty are super close, maybe like in a relationship super close.

“Me and Milly, together?” Bitty questions back to Adam, pointing to himself and then to Milly. Unexpectedly much to everyone else’s expectations Bitty chuckles, and from light chuckling it turns into full on laughter. Bitty is laughing so hard he’s clutching his sides and tears of happiness forming in his eyes, later on he is then joined by Milly in the laughter for the idea of them being in a relationship together is so funny, well at least for Bitty it is, but he doesn’t know that.

“Good heavens no, me and Milly are just friends, dating her would be like dating my sister.” Said Bitty while wiping away all his tears, after he and Milly stopped laughing.

Composing herself Milly asks Bitty to introduce his new friends to her, “Oh where are mah manners, I haven’t introduced y’all to Milly yet.” Bitty begins to introduce his new friends to his old one.

Bitty gestures to each of them as he says their names. ”The one with the mustache is Shitty Knight, yes his name is not really Shitty it’s just his nickname and no I don’t know why his nickname is Shitty they just told me that it’s a long story”, he then points to Adam “You already know Holster”, then to a guy that fits the description of tall, dark and handsome, “Over there is Justin ‘Ransom’ Oluransi the resident honor student with a GPA of 4.0, and last but not least” and Bitty’s hand stops as he gestures to the last remaining unintroduced person in the room, “Jack-“

“Zimmerman” Milly finishes for Bitty.

“You know him?” Bitty asks Milly, he and the others are surprised that Milly knows who Jack is.

“I know of him” says Milly as she turns her gaze directly at the said person. “Bitty remember that one summer that we didn’t go to Nice and we spent our entire summer in America?” asks Milly if he remembers that summer back then.

“Yeah, why?” Bitty answers while asking a question himself.

“Mr. Zimmerman is the reason why Bitty, let’s just say it had something to do with both of our families and that the effects of that visit were life changing.” Explains Milly.

**Milly**

Shit its him, its fucking Jack Zimmerdouche, shit, shit, shit, fuck, shit…., okay Milly calm your tits, past is past, it’s not like whatever we had back then will matter, it’s been years, he doesn’t know me, I was not there last summer, I have beef with him but he has no beef with me. I call him douche because he was going to take my big sister away from me if things went differently that day.

Everything is going to be okay as long as the both of us remain civil, Itty will not get involved in this but if he does involve Itty in this and gives Itty shit just because were friends, I am so gonna go Bad Girl( No More Heroes ) on him.

“Well it was nice meeting you all now but I have to go now it’s getting late.” I say to them bidding them goodbye, but as I arrive at the door Adam tells me that I shouldn’t go alone because it’s dangerous for a young woman to go out alone at night, aww sweet guy I really should bake him something as thanks for everything he did for me today. But I declined his offer telling him that I can handle myself just fine.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay going back to your room all on your own?” Adam asks me.

“Milly will be fine, she’s dealt with things bigger than going home all on her on when its already dark outside, she can handle herself just fine.” Itty reassures Adam, and Itty’s right he knows firsthand what I am capable of.

I say goodbye to them and walkout through the door, walking back to my dorm room I can feel my worry for Itty begin to disappear, he is in good hands and they seem to be unknowing of Itty’s sexuality so that’s good, though it would be better if they knew about it and supported it.

I as get close to the building…

“Ouch”, “not again”

“Hyun, dear, are you alright”

”Yes Mrs.Cloverfield”.

I rub my head and open my eyes and lo and behold I see that I have bumped into someone again only this time I see that it is young woman and her companion a woman a bit older than her, the young woman is of Asian descent, her hair long and black with high twin tails on the top of her head, skin Caucasian, and eyes a doe brown in color she seems to be in her early twenties, probably around my age, while the woman with her is of English descent if her accent is anything to go by, brown hair tied into a medium length ponytail, Caucasian skin, and blue eyes, age probably in either late twenties or early thirties.

“That’s the second time today, I really should be more aware of my surroundings.” I say aloud for them to hear.

“Sorry for bumping to you, I didn't mean it, I was just so focused on trying to make sure my stuff doesn't drop from my grasp.” The Asian woman apologizes to me.

“No, no, it’s my fault, evidently I am magnet that attracts people that bump into me.” I apologize back to her.

The older woman, who I believe is named Mrs.Cloverfield, based on what the Asian woman called her, walks towards us and begins to pick up the things that the younger woman dropped.

Speaking of which, what did she drop? I look down on the ground and I see magazines and newspaper articles about figure skating and ice dancing.

“Let me help you, with that.” I say to Mrs.Cloverfield as I begin to help her pickup the skating paraphernalia, her name sounds familiar, now that I think about it, maybe she’s a professor for one of my courses.

After, me, Mrs.Cloverfield, and the yet to be introduced Asian woman finished picking up all the magazines and newspaper articles, the Asian woman introduces herself and Mrs.Cloverfield as well as thanking me for helping them.

The Asian woman’s name is Hyun Park, she’s Korean and is a 3rd year major on Fashion Designing, Mrs.Cloverfield’s full name is Jenny Cloverfield and she will be my professor in my Psychology course.

Professor Cloverfield looks at me inquisitively, like she has an idea as to who I am and the name is at the tip of her tongue, I better go now before she recognizes me and makes a big deal out of it, don’t get me wrong I love my fans, but I’m just too tired right now to deal with them.

“Well it’s been nice meeting you two, but I have to go now, I’ll see you class tomorrow Professor Cloverfield!” I yell my farewell to them as I prepare to book it to my dorm room.

“Wait!!” Professor Cloverfield yells to call my attention and halts my hasty retreat.

“You’re Milly Juvlac aren’t you?” She asks.

Crap, I’ve been discovered.

A year ago if you asked me if I would ever hate being famous for what I do and everything else that came with the fame, I would say to you that I would never hate it. Now though my answer would be along the lines of … Fuck Yeah!!!

Never have I ever hated the things that came with the fame, especially the fans but right now, my fame has probably killed my only chance for a normal college life.

“Yes Professor, what about it?”

I reply to her with a tone of faux confidence, hopefully defusing the situation by showing I am not ‘that’ Milly Juvlac.

“Milly Juvlac? do you mean thee Milly Juvlac, Mrs.Cloverfield?”

Hyun excitedly asks Professor Cloverfield. Looks like I got a fan.

“Yes, well I think so? Are you really ‘that’ Milly Juvlac?”

The Professor repeats her question about my identity.

Hyun looks at me with imaginary stars on her eyes anxiously waiting for my answer, she’s looking at me like she’s meeting her idol in real life…. Wait a minute, I’m her idol! , I want to say no but look at her eyes, she looks so hopeful I don’t want to ruin this for her, but I also want a normal (or well as normal as its gonna get) college life.

*Eye sparkle intensity increasing*

Oh the heck with it, a flower’s purpose is to bloom for the people, that one’s beauty is their gift to those around them, giving them joy and wonder with one’s performance.

“Yes, I am ‘that’ Milly Juvlac, part-time vloger and full-time ice dancer. I guess I can’t hide from my fans, even though I was quite sure that Ice Dancing isn’t really that famous here in Samwell unlike Hockey, but I guess somebody here would recognize me someday and it looks like that somebody happens to be you Professor Cloverfield, I take it that both of you wants some answers?”

After Hyun’s massive fan girl moment and surprisingly Professor Cloverfield’s fan girl moment (apparently the two of them are massive figure skating and ice dancing fans) I explained everything. On how I took a break from my promising Ice Dancing career, how I convinced my coaches to allow me to attend college here and why I gave up practically 4 years’ worth of my prime years as an ice dancer to chase after the boy I love.

Both of them intensively listened to my story, which to be fair sounds like it came from a reality TV show. They told me about their plans on starting a Figure Skating team for Samwell University and that for their plan to be a success they need one more member to join the team for them to be able a legitimate school sports team.

I told them I would think about it, because I came here to seek a life outside of my career and hopefully get together with Itty in the process. But then came a question in my head could I really go 4 years without skating? The ice has always been a place I can call home. It’s my sanctuary, and more radically it’s my way of life. The “Ice” made me into the person I am today

Professor Cloverfield, respecting my decision, that I need more time to think before I can make a choice tells me that when I am ready, we will just talk after one of our classes together.

After autographing some of their stuff, we part ways, as I head back to my dorm room I can’t help but think about my two loves, The Ice and Eric, and how complicated my situation is with the both of them, as well as the sadness that festers in my heart whenever I am reminded about why things are complicated when I know they’re actually not.

I arrive at the door to my dorm room, I enter, walking inside and closing the door as I enter, I prepare to take a bath and begin to strip. After I remove all articles of clothing from my body, I walked in-front of my viewing mirror and looked at my reflection, my horrible reflection, showing me the bitter truth of my identity and my being, I can fool everyone else but I cannot fool myself.

I see the one thing that has brought me pain for all the years of my life. And that is my gender, everything I had ever done and ever wanted in life was considered wrong for boys, that only girls should do these things, that only girls should like these things. And it’s not fair, so what if I’m not a real girl, so what if I’m a boy, there’s nothing wrong with me! But the world decided that there is something wrong with me, so I had to live with people mocking me, hurting me, condemning me.

So I hid, I hid who I was, I lied to the world, I lied to myself, I pretended to be a girl and I lived my life like I was one, and then people liked me for what I did, they all loved me when I’m a girl but they hated me when I was a boy. Ever since then things we’re great the people loved me for being me, but even so I never had a real friend because no one tried to know the real me, they wanted to be friends with ‘Milly’, but no one wanted to be friends with Milford.

But everything changed when I met him, my whole world changed when I met Eric, he saved me, he showed me a new world, he became my friend, and that meant the world to me. As time went by and we got older, I slowly wanted to be more than just friends, I didn’t want Eric to be my knight anymore, I wanted him to be my prince.

But that dream is hard to achieve, it turns out Eric wanted princes to, and then I thought I had a chance, so I confessed my love to him, I poured out my heart and soul in my confession, sadly my feelings were not reciprocated, Eric couldn’t see me as anything but his princess.

But I did not lose hope, here in Samwell, there may still be a chance for me to win his heart. The only question now is am I willing to tell the truth to the world, about who I truly am? Years of lies gone in exchange for another shot at love.

 

**Sketch of Milly A.K.A. – Milford ‘Milly’ Mizar T. Juvlac**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge delay, ever since I went back to school I have been too busy with school work to write and too depressed to find inspiration.  
> I am really sorry for this and I will try to update more frequently if I can, but it is highly unlikely for me to be able to update soon because I also have to work on my other fic for RvB and my life has gone to hell in more ways.  
> P.S.- Here is the link to the picture if it does not show up in the Chapter Text (http://appleblossomsoul.deviantart.com/art/Milly-673248554)


End file.
